


ethereal

by volleycatnika



Category: Haikyuu!!, 蛍火の杜へ | Hotarubi no Mori e
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ethereal |əˈTHirēəl|<br/>adjective<br/> extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world</p><p>Akaashi looks like he is too perfect for this word.<br/>He doesn’t just look too perfect... He is. <br/>Akaashi is a spirt... <br/>Bokuto is a human...</p><p> </p><p>If Bokuto touches Akaashi, he will disappear... <br/>How do you love someone that you can’t touch? </p><p>Hotarubi no Mori E x Haikyuu</p><p>Bokuto x Akaashi </p><p>Boy x Boy </p><p>If you don’t like yaoi don’t read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1}

{1} 

“I’M GOING TO CLIMB YOU, MOUNTAIN!” Bokuto screeches, from the base of the mountain. His hollering scares away nearby birds and people alike. Climbing mountains is a lot easier said than done. Especially if you are carrying both camping supplies and photography supplies. Oh the struggles of being a nature blogger... None the less, Bokuto begins his hike with high spirits and a smile upon his face. 

After a couple of hours, he can feel his smile fading. As he walks, slowly reaching higher and higher altitudes, everything seems to increase. The weight on his back, the distance he needs to travel, and the temperature. ESPECIALLY the temperature. Under the hot summer sun, Bokuto feels like he is melting. It’s as though he is a human popsicle, that made a poor choice to leave the freezer. “SUMMER IS A JERK! A BEAUTIFUL JERK!” Bokuto shouts to no one and particular. Once again, he scares birds and other nearby creatures away. “WWHHHYYYYYY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA? WHYYYYY.” With each step, he feels himself growing hotter, and therefore weaker. It’s only a matter of time before he turns into a puddle. “I’M WEARING SHORTS AND A TANK TOP! I SHOULDN’T BE THIS HOT!” As if though laughing at him, a cool breeze plays with his hair. The breeze does so for a matter of seconds. The breeze is teasing him. Nature is teasing him. FATE is teasing him. 

Fate continues to tease him by revealing a distant figure. A figure that would make for a great picture. After all, he has received a lot of complaints on his blog about only having landscape shots. From this distance, he can’t tell what the figure is... None the less, he decides to approach it. He has a feeling it is something harmless, like a deer. Yes, it is probably just a deer. It’s probably not a bear, or a wolf or....

Bokuto finds himself holding his breath upon growing closer to the figure. He can’t be real. Surely such a man can’t be real... Surely a man with hair as dark as the night sky, and skin as pale a snow couldn’t possible be real... After all, he looks perfect. He looks too perfect for this world. Popping the lens cover off his camera, Bokuto takes a picture of the man. Rather, he attempts to. He can’t seem to find the man. Where did he go? Lowering his camera from his eye, he is surprised to see the man in the same spot he was before. If he’s been there the whole time, why can’t I see him while using my camera? With brows furrowed, Bokuto tries to think of an explanation. He can only think of one... “HE’S A VAMPIRE,” Bokuto says, thinking out loud. 

The man instantly startles, and starts running. The man is surprisingly fast, but Bokuto is faster. Fueled by curiosity and determination, Bokuto quickly catches up with him. He catches up with him so quickly that he ends up within arm’s reach... That he ends up having the opportunity to reach out and touch the man. 

He takes advantage of that opportunity. 

Or rather, tries to. 

The man is able to dodge. The man is able to dodge with ease. With much ease that it both baffles and impresses Bokuto. “Okay, I won’t touch you,” Bokuto wheezes, after having tried to touch the man’s arm for twenty minutes straight. “Can I talk with you, Vampire-san?” 

His words make the man laugh. The laughter sounds like the ringing of bells, like a song... Like a lullaby. “Only if you call me Akaashi instead of Vampire-san” the man says, “I’m not a vampire, by the way.” 

“Okay,” Bokuto says, and unable to restrain himself, he asks all of his questions at once, “WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT MASK? WHY CAN’T I TOUCH YOU? DO YOU LIVE ON THIS MOUNTAIN? WHY DON’T YOU SHOW UP ON MY CAMERA? WHY ARE YOU SO PRETTY?” Bokuto, which had not meant to ask the last question out loud, grows red in the face 

Much to his surprise, his barrage of questions earns him more of Akaashi’s beautiful laughter. “That’s a lot of questions. I suppose I could answer them if you tell me about yourself first. What’s your name? Where are you from?” 

It takes a few seconds for Bokuto to respond. He can’t help it. Akaashi’s beauty is distracting... Especially his eyes. His dark eyes, for some reason, seem to glow from underneath his mask. From underneath his fox mask.

“I-I’m,” Bokuto stammers, trying to ignore the fact that Akaashi’s eyes are prettier than anything he has ever seen before, “Bokuto K-Kotaro. I’m f-from...” Akaashi is looking into his eyes as he speaks. He is looking deep into his eyes, as if trying to see through him... As if he is trying to see through his body and into his soul. “I’m f-from...” Akaashi’s eyes are really distracting. They are REALLY REALLY distracting. They are the only things that he can think about... The only things that he wants to think about. 

Oh how wonderful it would be to have those eyes look at him with a happy gleam within them... 

Oh how wonderful it would be to have those eyes look at him with a gaze that says “I admire you” or “I love you.” 

Oh how wonderful it would be to have those look at him everyday...

“Are you nervous, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks and DAMN! His voice is just as beautiful as his eyes... His voice is soft and soothing. His voice is like silk. Why had he not noticed how beautiful his voice was sooner?

“Maybe,” Bokuto says, using most of his energy to prevent himself from stuttering. “Just a little bit...”


	2. {2}

{2}

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Akaashi says, and even though Bokuto is unable to see is face, due to the fox mask, he has a feeling that Akaashi is smiling. “That is, unless you’re scared of spirits.” 

“Spirits? Are you a spirit?” Bokuto asks, growing more and more curious by the second. If Akaashi is a spirit, how is he seeing him? He’s never seen a spirt before... At least, he is pretty sure he’s never seen a spirit before... Could he have a special power? Could he be able to talk to the dead? 

“Not exactly, but kind of... I’d tell you more, but I only tell my friends such personal information,” as the tone of his voice changes ever so slightly, Bokuto realizes that Akaashi is teasing him... That and Akaashi is pretty much asking him if he wants to be his friend.

“In that case, can I be your friend?” Bokuto asks, with a hopeful expression upon his face. His expression is so cute that Akaashi couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. 

“Yes, but only if you promise not to touch me. If you do, I’ll disappear,” Despite the fact that Akaashi tries to keep a light tone, Bokuto can hear it... He can hear the underlying sound of fear within Akaashi’s beautiful voice. 

“You’ve got my word,” Bokuto says, and as usual, this voice grows louder as he grows excited, “CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! BUT NOT REALLY, BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” 

Akaashi can’t help but laugh... Bokuto is a strange guy... A strange guy clad in shorts (pretty short, shorts at that) and tank top. He is a strange guy with a big backpack that looks like it is bursting at the seams with both clothes and photography supplies. The backpack looks as though it has the world stuffed within it. If the backpack is the world, then what is Bokuto? Is he the moon? Is he the sun? 

“Akaashi do you know a shady spot we could go to? I can feel the sun cooking me... At this rate I’m going to melt into a puddle and DIEEEE...” As Bokuto whines, Akaashi comes to a conclusion. Bokuto is the moon. He is unable to handle the sun... The sun is brighter than him, but not as memorable, not as unique. Not as beautiful. Don’t go down that road, Akaashi. You’re only setting yourself up for heartbreak. Well, Bokuto and yourself. 

Akaashi WILL NOT fall in love with him. 

Akaashi CAN NOT fall in love with him.

Yet...

Yet he wants to. As he guide Bokuto to a shady spot, he thinks of all the things he would like to do with the loud, but lovable Bokuto. For quite a while, his thoughts warm his heart. They warm his heart until he realizes it. 

There is many things that he’ll never be able to do with Bokuto. 

Akaashi will never be able to hold his hand. 

Akaashi will never be able to dance with him. 

Akaashi will never be able to lean on him. 

Akaashi will never be able to hug him. 

Akaashi will never be able to run his hands through his stunning, black and white hair. 

Akaashi will never be able to kiss him.

He will never...

He will never...

He will never be able to love like others... 

He will never be able to love using touch...

He won’t be able to love Bokuto in a way that he deserves. 

“I bet you have a few questions about me,” Bokuto says, almost sensing the need to distract Akaashi from his own thoughts. “So ask away! I’ll answer ANY question! Unless it involves spiders... Spiders are TERRIFYING.”

“How so?” Akaashi asks. He thinks spiders are beautiful. Or, in the very least, their webs are... Their translucent art that is similar to nothing else on the Earth. 

“Well for starters they’ve got REALLY big eyes. And not the good kind of big... Not the anime character kind of big... THEIR EYES ARE BIG AND BLACK AND LOOK LIKE BLACK HOLES.”

“I’ve never thought to compare the two,” Akaashi remarks, with a small smile. “Although I get your point... What else could be scary about them? I fail to see anything...” Bokuto is quick to interrupt him.

“THEIR LEGS MAN,” Bokuto says, “THEY LOOK LIKE SMALL SPEARS!”

“What?”


	3. {3}

{3}

Akaashi isn’t really sure what to make of Bokuto... The man hardly seems human... In fact, he seems more like the moon, or a whirlwind. He seems to be constantly moving and thinking at a rapid pace... His conversation are random, but also have a meaning.. Bokuto is trying to show him that he is harmless. Bokuto is trying to get him to trust him... He is trying to become Akaashi’s friend.

Akaashi was the one to suggest that they become friends... He was the one that put himself, and Bokuto in this strange position. 

Spirits (or anything that is like a spirit) don’t talk to humans. 

It isn’t a written rule...  
Heck, it isn’t even discussed. 

Spirits and other mythical begins just follow it.   
Akaashi had followed the rule for centuries... 

Why is he breaking it now?  
Why is he breaking it for him? 

“...and that’s why I’m convinced that squirrels would make good pets,” Bokuto says, finishing a story that Akaashi, who was distracted by his own thoughts, never heard. Before Akaashi can apologize for not paying attention, Bokuto adds, “I’m sorry, I’m probably boring you with all of these random stories...” Bokuto gazes at him with a look that reminds Akaashi of a puppy... A sad puppy that needs to be told that it is good. 

“Your stories are strange... But entertaining,” Akaashi says, meaning every word. After all, Bokuto is the first person he has known to compare the legs of spiders to spears. “In other words, you’re not boring me.” Much to his surprise, a large smile spreads across Bokuto’s face. Did his words really mean that much to Bokuto? 

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Bokuto chirps, still smiling. Akaashi can’t help but think that it must be tiring to smile for so long... “Can you tell me a story now? It doesn’t even have to be true. You can just make something up...”

Akaashi quickly opens and closes his mouth, with no sound escaping. He was about to make something up... He was about to spin a tale... But he has decided against it. He wants to tell the odd, but kind Bokuto about himself... He wants someone from outside of the forest to know what he is. “Long ago,” Akaashi says, unable to think of a more interesting beginning phrase, “a child was abandoned in a forest. In the forest, the child was surrounded by plants, animals and spirits... All of which wondered why someone would abandon a child... All of which watched, helplessly, as the child slowly starved. The mountain god, who was the only one able to do anything, decided to help the child... The god replaced the child’s weak and ill body with one made of magic... This body made the boy grow at a much slower pace. This body also made the boy weak in a different way... Magic is fragile, and can be easily broken by the touch of a human.” Akaashi pauses, not really sure if he should continue. Bokuto’s eyes answer for him... Bokuto’s eyes are staring straight into his own... It’s as if Bokuto is trying to see through the mask... As if he is trying to see his face... As if he is trying to figure out just who he is talking about. “The child lives on a mountain... A mountain that use to only have spirits, animals and plants on it. Now the mountain is a nature reserve, and has many human visitors... Human visitors that the child would love to talk to, but can’t. After all, they could make him disappear with just one touch.” Before Akaashi can attempt to wrap up the story, Bokuto interrupts him.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, now with a smaller smile upon his face. “I won’t let you disappear. I also won’t let you be lonely... I’ll be your friend. Heck, I’ll be your best friend!” 

Friend... 

I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend. 

Best friend... 

I’ve definitely never had one of those. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi whispers. Much to his own annoyance, he begins to cry, “thank you for everything, Bokuto-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /This chapter is short because I’ve been busy./


	4. {4}

{4} 

 

“Is that a human?” a quiet voice suddenly asks, making both Akaashi and Bokuto jump. Much to their surprise, a third person has joined them... Or rather, a spirit. 

“It is, Shiro,” Akaashi says, growing tense. Shiro is usually calm and cool, both in personality and appearance. With his silver hair, pale skin, and white eyes, his presence is also light and reassuring. Or rather, it normally is. Shiro is intelligent and powerful. He could easily place a curse on Bokuto, or lead him to his death with no one being the wiser. “Now, can you please leave? We were in the middle of a conversation.” Akaashi is usually pretty trusting of Shiro... But when it comes to humans, Akaashi doesn’t trust him at all. After all, he is pretty protective of him... Akaashi doesn’t doubt that he would do anything to stop Bokuto from touching him. Or from even getting a chance to touch him. 

“Fine,” Shiro says with a huff, “but I’m going to say this first. “If you touch Akaashi,” he glares at Bokuto as he speaks, “you’re as good as dead.” For emphasis, he drags one finger across his pale neck, across one of the silver patterns upon his own skin. Without a chance for either Bokuto or Akaashi to utter a sound, he disappears... Leaving only a set of footprints in the grass. 

“On that note,” Akaashi says, with a shaky sigh, “I think you should leave, Bokuto-san. You can come back tomorrow... I should talk to Shiro... And the other spirits. I need to make sure that they don’t do anything drastic, now that I’m talking to you... Now that I’m friends with you...” 

“Y-Yeah...” Bokuto says, still kind of shocked from his encounter... His encounter with a spirit, a very scary spirit. “You’re right... Let’s meet here tomorrow.” 

Soon afterward Bokuto walks away... He walks towards where the trail is, the trail that he never should have deviated from. But he did. He did, resulting in him meeting Akaashi. Now that Akaashi thinks about it, Bokuto is the only human to have deviated from the trail, to let himself be drawn to a new place... What does that fact mean? Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing? With a heavy sigh, Akaashi decides to let time give him an answer. With yet another sigh, he attempts to find Shiro. Shiro, who does the wrong things for the right reasons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“BRO YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY,” Bokuto screeches, having called his best friend, Kuroo, upon getting home. 

“You finally got rid of that large and ridiculous owl documentary collection?” Kuroo asks with a chuckle. His chuckle soon turns into full blown laugher as Bokuto emits an annoyed huff. 

“NO! And get it right! It is a large and wonder owl documentary collection! You just can’t appreciate a good owl documentary...” Clearing his throat, he steers their conversation back to what he had been trying to discuss. “I MET A REALLY CUTE GUY.” He’s not human, and I can’t touch him, but I still like him. 

“Oh? I haven’t heard you call anyone cute in quite a while... So what does he look like?” Kuroo makes his curiosity obvious. “Where did you meet him? What’s his name? He’s not obsessed with nature too, is he?” 

“HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL I MET HIM IN THE FOREST HIS NAME IS AKAASHI AND I GUESS HE LIKES NATURE,” Bokuto shouts, and having been caught in his own excitement, rambles on. “HE IS RIDICULOUSLY CUTE IT ISN’T FAIR HOW CUTE HE IS WAHHHHHHH.” 

“Bro, you have one hardcore crush,” Kuroo remarks with a chuckle. “Does he know that you like him?” 

“UMMMM...” Bokuto can’t remember... He knows he accidentally referred to him as being cute out loud, but that’s it. “MAYBE? I DON’T KNOW. HOW SHOULD I CONFESS, KUROO? HELP A BRO!” 

/Short chapter, sorry~/


	5. {5}

{5} 

 

Bokuto, although knowing that he probably shouldn’t rely (or trust) Kuroo too much, he warily expects his advice... He warily excepts Kuroo’s advice to use a pick up line on Akaashi. Sure it probably won’t get Akaashi to like like him, but it’ll get him laugh. It’ll get him to laugh his musical, sweet laugh... 

Although Bokuto has to go through the same painful process of hiking up the mountain... Of hiking up the large mountain with the intense summer sun beating down on him, he feels happy. To be specific, he is giddy with anticipation. He COULD get Akaashi to like like him OR laugh, OR in the very least, smile. He feels so overwhelmingly good that he feels like skipping and would skip if he wasn’t carrying his backpack, stuffed with photography supplies. 

“Gonna see Akaashi,” Bokuto finds himself singing, earning himself a odd looks from the occasional fellow hiker, “gonna see the pretty... AKAASHI?” 

Bokuto is forced to come to a sudden stop as Akaashi suddenly steps in front of him. When Akaashi steps in front of him, wearing a bright red kimono and matching fox mask. His words earn him a laugh... A laugh that is pretty, but different from Akaashi’s. “I’m not Akaashi, foolish human. But I’m guessing that you’re Bokuto. After all, you’re the only owl-like human I see. Akaashi won’t stop talking about you!” The spirit doesn’t give Bokuto a chance to speak, “you’re cuter than I imagined you to be!” In a quiet voice, the spirt adds, “I didn’t mean to say the last part out loud...” As the spirit emits a nervous giggle, Bokuto finally notices it... How the spirit is shorter than Akaashi.... How the spirit is thinner than Akaashi... And how the spirt’s eyes are blue instead of gray. How her dark hair is waist long, and not short. The spirit really isn’t Akaashi! How the hell did he not realize it sooner? “Le me introduce myself!” the spirit suddenly chirps, “I’m Takashiro Rima! I look seventeen but I’m not! Akaashi is like a brother to me, and I’ll do anything to protect him! Well, almost anything... I’m not like Shiro, who is willing to kill... And wants to kill...” Her voice trails off as she realizes how dark the conversation is getting. “Don’t worry, Akaashi talked to Shiro! He probably won’t kill you.” 

“That’s comforting... I guess?” Bokuto remarks, and shivers upon remembering the intimidating Shiro. When it comes to Shiro, a “probably” is better than nothing... “It was really nice to meet you... But I must get going! I’m supposed to meet Akaashi!” Before Takashiro can respond, he steps around her and starts running... Running up the path, and eventually off the path to the area Akaashi lead him to just the other day. 

“AKAASHIIIII,” Bokuto gleefully shouts upon seeing his familiar figure seated upon a log, “I’M BACK!” Getting distracted by the sight of Akaashi walking towards him, with his gray eyes never breaking eye contact, Bokuto ends up tripping. He ends up tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face. 

“Owwwwww,” Bokuto whines, “that hurt! This forest, especially the rocks, are awfully mean to me!” 

His words earn him laughter... Sweet laughter that seems to be tinged with something... Surprise, perhaps? If so, that is understandable... Bokuto hadn’t expect to faceplant into the ground... Especially when trying to impress an incredibly cute guy. “You came back... I didn’t expect you to come back,” Akaashi says in a quiet voice. In a sad voice. 

“OF COURSE I CAME BACK! I SAID THAT I WOULD, AND I ALWAYS KEEP MY WORD,” Bokuto shouts, before finally pushing himself up off the ground... Before sitting up and flashing Akaashi what he hopes to be a reassuring (and cute) smile. 

“I know that now,” Akaashi says, his voice no longer sounding sad. “You need to be careful Bokuto-san. If you get hurt, I won’t be able to help you...” 

“I’m always careful,” Bokuto says with a huff. After a brief moment of silence, he adds, “Anyways, you’re the most boo-tiful ghost I’ve seen all night!” 

“Bokuto-san, it’s day time, and technically I’m not-” Akaashi responds, to find himself interrupted by Bokuto.

“But close enough, RIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT?” Bokuto says, all the while wiggling his eyebrows. “RIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?” 

“If I say yes, will you stop wiggling your eyebrows in such a strange manner? Also, you might want to wear a t-shirt instead of a tank top once in a while... Your shoulders look sunburned.” His remark, spoken in his quiet and soothing voice silences Bokuto for a short amount of time. Akaashi makes a good point... The eyebrow wiggling is a bit strange, and his shoulders do feel a bit sore... And they do look a bit red... 

“I will...” Bokuto says, and with a few questions lingering within his mind, he soon blurts out, “WHY DO SO MANY OF YOU GUYS WEAR FOX MASKS? ARE YOU GUYS IN A CULT OR SOMETHING?” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have come back...” Akaashi says in a teasing tone. A tone that goes unnoticed by Bokuto. 

“I’M SORRY, AKAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! I really am curious! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU HIDING YOUR FACES! I BET ALL OF YOU ARE REALLY PRETTY, ESPECIALLY YOU!” Bokuto screeches, and mentally curses himself for accidentally saying the last part out loud. So much for confessing to Akaashi in a more tactful way... Then again, he already used a pun... Perhaps he has nothing to loose. 

 

/I feel like 90% of this fanfic is just Bokuto screaming xD/


	6. {6}

{6}

 

After giggling at Bokuto for a few minutes, Akaashi answers Bokuto’s question. “The sprits and I wear the masks as a defensive mechanism... We wear them in the hopes that we won’t be mistaken for being human... In the hopes that if a human sees us that they won’t approach us... So they don’t touch us... As you’ve proven, it doesn’t always work.” 

Bokuto tries to pay attention to Akaashi’s words... Tries to focus on what he is saying. He is almost successful... After all, he hears most of what Akaashi says. But part of him is lost in his imagination... What could Akaashi’s face look like? Does he have thin eyebrows? Does he have thick eyebrows? Does he have a big nose? Does he have a small nose? Does he have big lips? Does he have small lips? With his curiosity growing each second he spends with Akaashi, he asks, “Will you let me see your face sometime?” 

Akaashi hesitates... Leaning towards him as if to whisper the answer in his ear, just to quickly lean back. Should I let him see my face? I probably shouldn’t... After all, I shouldn’t be talking to him... He could touch me at any moment... I could die, at any moment! “Umm...” Akaashi says, struggling to come up with a response, “maybe?” his response sounds more like a question than an answer. 

Sensing Akaashi’s discomfort, Bokuto decides to change the topic of conversation. After spending a few minutes digging around in his backpack he finds it... A book. His book... A print version of some, of the many pictures he he has posted on his blog, as well as photos that he never put online. “Now that you’ve answered some of my questions, I’ll answer some of yours! I bet you’re wondering what my job is... I can’t remember if I’ve told you or not so I’ll tell you now... I’m a nature blogger! I take pictures of nature and put them on the internet. I also make books with collections of my photographs...” Handing the book to Akaashi slowly, to make sure their fingers don’t touch, he adds, “here, have a look.” 

And look Akaashi does. 

The pictures are beautiful...  
There are pictures of warm sunrises...  
And of mesmerizing sunsets. 

There are pictures of rushing water, water moving so fast that it looks like a beast... 

There are pictures of forests like the one they are in... With a vast array of green trees and brightly colored flowers. 

There are pictures of small animals...

There are pictures of big animals... 

And, at the very end, there are pictures of Bokuto. 

Picture of Bokuto sitting on boulders...

laying in tall grass...

with his feet dangling in water...

The pictures at the end are his favorite. Bokuto looks happy and carefree while in forests... With his skin seeming to glow under the sun... With his white and black hair shining, shining almost as bright as his smile. 

Bokuto looks so incredibly happy AND beautiful...

Bokuto looks like HIM...

His dear friend...

His dear, spirit friend that disappeared... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The human had ran away before Takashiro could say what she needed to say... What the human NEEDS to know. “The real reason Shiro hates you so much,” she wanted to tell the human, “Is that you look like my older brother... My brother who was a close friend of Akaashi and Shiro. I’m sure Akaashi sees you for who you are, but I know that there is a part of him... Part of him that thinks that you might be a reincarnation of my brother. Please be patient with Akaashi... Please be kind to Akaashi. Please make him laugh... Please make him smile... Please make him happy. Please...” 

“Who touched you? Was it worth it?” Takashiro asks, although she knows her brother is no longer present to answer... That he is gone... That he has moved on... Whether he has merely ceased to exist, reached some final destination, or been reincarnated. “What does love look like? What does love feel like?” Almost as soon as she utters her last question, a gently breeze plays with her long, dark hair. Is it a coincidence? Or is her brother trying to provide her with an answer?

Removing her mask, she decides to say one more thing... One last thing... “I miss you.” A breeze hits her again... This time, the breeze hits her face, with most of it seeming to be concentrated on her forehead... On her forehead where, when she was little, her older brother use to kiss her goodnight. The breeze is better than any verbal response... The feeling taps in to her memories, her beautiful and vivid memories. Oh how I wish that I was still alive.


	7. {7}

{7}

 

Akaashi doesn’t mean to cry... Especially not in front of Bokuto...

Bokuto who looks just like him... His friend... His kind, and selfless spirit friend... His spirit friend that suddenly disappeared.

That touched a human. 

Did he touch a human on purpose? Or was it an accident? 

“Akaashi? What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks, using a voice so quiet, that Akaashi can barely believe that it is him... That it is the loud and energetic Bokuto. Despite knowing very well that he could lie... That he could lie, and change the topic of conversation with just a few sentences, he decides to tell the truth. Bokuto, who looks like him, deserves to know the truth. 

“You look like a friend of mine...” Akaashi says, after having taken and deep, yet shaky breath. “You look like Takashiro Reiji.”

It takes Bokuto a minute to recognize it... The last name. “Takashiro Reiji... Is he the brother of Takashiro Rima?”

Akaashi can’t help but feel surprised. Bokuto has met Rima? That’s strange... Rima had vowed to never go near a human since her brother’s disappearance... “Yes... You’ve met Rima?” 

“Yep. We didn’t talk long since I had plans to meet you...” Bokuto lets his voice trail off, as he debates whether or not to say more... Whether or not to ask Akaashi a certain question... He doesn’t want to make him more upset... He doesn’t want to hear Akaashi cry (he can’t really see him cry because of the mask). “Your friend, Takashiro Reiji... Is he gone?” 

Knowing very well that he will start crying again if he gives a verbal answer, Akaashi just nods. 

Bokuto hates to ask another question... After all, Akaashi seems like a kind and compassionate person... Yet he wants to know. No, he NEEDS to know... “Are you using me as a replacement for him?” His words earn him silence, painful silence. Is Akaashi offended by the question? Did the question shock him into silence? Or... Or is the silence a yes? “Please answer me, Akaashi. Please be honest with me.” 

Bokuto’s question fills Akaashi’s body with a burning sensation... A burning sensation that can be described as panic. He didn’t think that he was using Bokuto, yet... Yet he He could be. After all, he could have refused to talk to him.... He could have ran away from him. 

Yet. 

Yet he didn’t...

He risked his very life in order to stay with Bokuto... To talk to him. 

Akaashi is horrified by the realization... That he must be using Bokuto as a replacement for his dear friend. After all, what other reason could there be for him to risk his life in order to speak to a human? 

“Y-Yes,” Akaashi stammers, “but I d-didn’t mean to d-do it on p-purpose, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto can’t believe it... He can’t believe that he let himself be attracted to such a mean, and selfish person. Without a word in response, Bokuto leaves... He leaves Akaashi behind. He leaves his book behind, as well. He is too angry to go back for it... He is to angry to go back and face Akaashi... To talk to him again. 

Little did he know...That the person he was leaving behind... Wasn’t Akaashi.

/Short for a reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )/


	8. {8}

{8}

As soon as Bokuto is out of sight, Shiro emits a loud laugh... A laugh that makes his whole body shake and revert back to its true form... Twirling a strand of his silver hand around his fingers, Shiro contemplates what to do with the book. He will admit the pictures are nice... What a shame a filthy human took them. A filthy human that could lead to Akaashi’s, and his demise, since he looks like Takashiro Reiji. 

Shiro feels a bit guilty... The strange human seemed to make Akaashi happy... 

What he did was for the best. After all, it only takes one mistake... One instance of skin to skin contact and POOF you’re gone. It would be a shame for someone as smart as Akaashi to disappear... To disappear like Reiji. Letting go of the strand of hair he was playing with, so he can hold the book with both hands, Shiro stares at it. He really does like the book, and he has a feeling that Akaashi and Reiji would like it too...

Reiji. 

Shiro never told anyone about how Reiji interacted with that one girl... That one incredibly clumsy girl. What was her name again? Shiro struggles to recall the name, but he can recall a face... A sweet face, framed by golden locks. 

The girl had tripped near a cliff, and would’ve fallen to her death if it weren’t for Reiji, who pulled her to safety. 

Who died for her. 

He should have told Rima what happened... After all, Reiji was her brother. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t say it. And he still can’t say it. After all, it hurts to admit “I saw your brother befriend a human... I did nothing. I let him die.” 

After all, it hurts to know that it is both his and the human’s fault for that Reiji is dead. 

He could’ve saved his friend... But he didn’t. He just watched... 

“Even the most beautiful things must be buried,” Shiro whispers to himself, as he decides what to do with the book. He won’t destroy it, but he won’t keep it, either. He will hide it. It will serve as a reminder to him and all the other spirits... To love a human is to love death. 

“What’s that, Shiro?” a feminine voice asks suddenly, making him jump. He turns to the right, and finds that Rima is speaking to him.“And why are you dressed like Akaashi? What have you done?” Her voice, at first light, grows sharp as she studies him... Her eyes bounce from his attire, to his shaking hands, to his eyes. Eyes that refuse to look at her. “The human left in a hurry... What did you say to him?” 

“It’s not any of your business,” Shiro mutters, all the while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Now is yet another chance to spill his secrets to Rima... To tell her all that she should know... All that she DESERVES to know. 

“If it’s not my business, then maybe it’s Akaashi’s.” Rima says, all the while stepping aside to reveal a wide-eyed Akaashi. 

“I tried to talk to Bokuto... But he refused to listen to me. What did you say? What did you do? Why did you...” Akaashi’s voice trails off as he bursts into tears. “Why did you hurt him, and in turn, hurt me?” As Akaashi cries, Rima gently pats him on the back, attempting to comfort him. 

The sight breaks Shiro’s heart. Yet, he doesn’t show it. Yet, he hides his true emotions with anger. “I don’t need to justify my actions!” He ends up saying more, and speaking louder than he means to, “you should never have gotten involved with him. With one touch he could kill you! Why did you even talk to him in the first place? Were you trying to get an adrenaline rush? Or were you trying to replace Reiji?” 

“Shiro, don’t you even-,” Rima starts to hiss, just as she is interrupted by Shiro. 

“You know what, keep the book. Keep the book so you can have your pictures of your fake Reiji!” Shiro shouts, before throwing the book at Akaashi’s feet. Before Rima or Akaashi can respond, Shiro vanishes, leaving only faint footprints in the grass. 

“Maybe he’s right... Maybe I was using him to replace Reiji,” Akaashi whimpers. He earns himself a hard slap on the back from Rima. 

“If you believe that, you’re dumber than Shiro!” Rima says, all the while picking up the book, and handing it to Akaashi. “There’s hope for you and your human yet... After all, he’ll probably come back for this book. While you wait for him, do some thinking with that brain of yours! Do some INDEPENDENT thinking. Why did you talk to him, to begin with? Why did you laugh when you were with him? Was it all because he looks like Reiji? Or is it because he is a good person?”

With that said, Rima vanishes, assumably to find Shiro. 

Clutching the book to his chest, Akaashi lets himself fall to his knees. Once sitting on his knees, he closes his eyes. 

He lets himself remember Bokuto.... And he lets himself think... Let’s himself feel.


	9. {9}

{9} 

 

What was Akaashi thinking, those moments when he talked to Bokuto... Was he thinking of Reiji?

His heart, and memory, are quick to answer him. 

No. 

What he was thinking about, when with Bokuto, was nothing related to Reiji...

Bokuto is strange...

Bokuto is loud...

Bokuto is nice.

I want to be his friend. Despite the fact that it is dangerous for me to interact with him, I want to spend more time with him... I want to know as much about him as possible... I want to know his likes and dislikes... His hopes and fears... His strengths and his weaknesses...

Upon opening his eyes, Akaashi decides to open the book... Decides to look through it before trying to find Bokuto. Before trying to get Bokuto to listen to him...

He doesn’t regret his decision. 

In the book, there are many beautiful pictures... Pictures of warm sunrises and mesmerizing sunsets... Pictures of rushing water, water moving so fast that it looks like a beast..

Pictures of forests...  
Pictures of flowers...  
Pictures of animals...

And pictures of Bokuto, himself. 

Pictures of Bokuto looking, happy and at peace while sitting on a boulder...  
While laying in tall grass...  
While dangling his feet in a pool of water...

The pictures of Bokuto are his favorite. With a small sigh, he closes the book. Once the book is closed, he begins running down the mountain... Running towards Bokuto. He wasn’t walking very fast, so there is a chance that Akaashi will be able to catch up to him... For him to be able to try, once again, to tell Bokuto that it wasn’t him that said such cruel things... Things that made Bokuto cry, and left him with red, puffy eyes.  
Akaashi runs as fast as he can... Not caring that, with almost every step, he almost trips...

Not caring that with every step, his sandals rub against his feet, and create angry, red blisters. 

“BOKUTO-SAN! PLEASE WAIT, BOKUTO-SAN,” Akaashi shouts, upon spotting a familiar head of wild hair. “PLEASE! JUST LISTEN ME FOR A FEW MINUTES! PLEASE!” Much to his surprise, Bokuto immediately turns around... Immediately turns around and gazes at him with wide eyes. “Like I tried to explain to you earlier, I wasn’t the one that said those awful things! It was Shiro!” Desperate to get closer to Bokuto before he starts walking again, Akaashi runs even faster... Faster than he has ever run before. 

Due to his fast speed, Akaashi ends up tripping on something small... He ends up tripping over a rock. Even though he is falling, he doesn’t look at the ground. Instead, he looks at Bokuto. Bokuto who is now running towards him... Who is running towards him with tears in his eyes. “AKAASHI! I’m sorry for not properly listening to you, earlier! AKAASHI!”

Out of concern for his friend, Bokuto reaches out... He reaches for Akaashi, in order to prevent him from falling further.. From falling and landing, face first, onto the ground. 

He realizes, too late, his mistake.   
He realizes, too late, that one of his hands brushes across Akaashi’s...

Skin on skin contact. 

Skin on skin contact that makes Akaashi’s hand morph into colorful shards... Colorful shards that fly up into the sky. 

Now Akaashi is leaning on Bokuto...

Now Akaashi is hugging Bokuto...

Now Akaashi is hugging Bokuto, and holding Bokuto’s book in his right hand... The only hand he has left. 

“We should make the best of this moment, don’t you think?” Akaashi asks, with a sad smile, as Bokuto cries... As Bokuto cries on his left shoulder, staining his yukata with his tears. 

/This IS NOT the last chapter :)/


	10. {10/Last}

{10/Last} 

 

“AKAASHI,” Bokuto wails, in his usual loud voice, “there HAS to be a way to save you! Some sort of potion! Or spell or-” Akaashi cuts him off.

“There isn’t anything you or I can do, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, all the while rubbing circles on Bokuto’s back with his remaining hand... With his remaining hand that is, ever so slowly, falling apart... With his hand that is changing into colorful shards that float up into the sky. “Thank you for catching me. I know you did it with only the purest of intentions.” Akaashi adds, hoping to comfort Bokuto. His words only make Bokuto cry louder. Akaashi shifts his gaze between Bokuto, and Bokuto’s book, which he had dropped. He wishes that he was in the book... He wishes that Bokuto had a picture of him... “You’ve never seen my face... Would you like to see my face?” Akaashi’s ethereal form can’t be captured by any camera... But it can be captured by the average eye. “If so, you can take my mask off.” 

With a shaky breath, Bokuto wipes his eyes before reaching for the mask... Before reaching for the pearl white fox mask that covers Akaashi’s face... Akaashi’s probably beautiful and perfect face. Slowly and gently, Bokuto lifts the mask, and isn’t disappointed by the face he sees... “Akaashi...” Bokuto says, and almost out of instinct, he strokes Akaashi’s face with his fingertips, “you’re beautiful.” His compliment surprises Akaashi, whose eyes grow wide. “It’s such a shame that you hid your face for so long...” Bokuto finds himself cupping Akaashi’s chin with one hand, and pulling him closer... Pulling him close, so he can kiss him. 

Akaashi’s lips are loft. 

Akaashi’s lips are... Salty? 

Silent tears streaming down Akaashi’s face. Bokuto wipes the pesky tears away. “It’s okay, Akaashi!” Bokuto chirps, with a lop sided grin, “I’ll keep you in here!” Bokuto places what is left of Akaashi’s hand over his heart. “So stop crying.”

“Okay...” Akaashi whispers, resting his head upon one of Bokuto’s shoulders, “I’ll try to stop crying...” 

The two spend the rest of Akaashi’s time in silence, just holding each other... It is as though they think if they hang onto each other tightly enough that Akaashi wouldn’t disappear. 

But Akaashi does. 

He disappears, leaving his yukata, sandals and mask behind. 

He disappears, with the words, “I’m glad that I met you,” barely having time to escape his lips before, they too, float up into the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THREE YEARS LATER 

“Bokuto-san, can you tell us why you started to write children’s books?” the interview asks, with their gaze never leaving him... Never leaving him to look at the live studio audience, or the small army that the show refers to as the “camera crew.” Bokuto fidgets a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with having everyone’s eyes focused on him. At the moment, he is currently regretting not bringing Akaashi’s mask with him... 

“I was inspired by a friend to write children’s books... I met him while hiking in...” Bokuto explains how he met Akaashi, however tweaking some details in order to protect the spirits that live on the mountain, and to make sure that he doesn’t sound crazy. “Everything about him... From his appearance to his personality was very unique... In a good way. I’m trying to think of a good adjective to use to describe him...” the interviewer, a middle aged woman, in a yellow dress, is very patient while Bokuto thinks. “I’d say that he was ethereal.” 

“Was? Did he change, or...” the interview lets her voice trail off as she nears the sensitive subject of death. 

“He died three years ago.” Bokuto explains, “From an illness.”

“Really, what illness?” The interviewer asks, seeming very curious. Heck, everyone present seems curious... With the whole room being enveloped in silence.

“From loving too much,” Bokuto answers, confusing the interviewer.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“If you read the book, you will.” 

 

Ghost Boy by Bokuto Koutarou is available at your local bookstore.

 

/Author’s Note: I can’t believe that this book has received 450+ votes! Thanks for all of your support! My stories wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for all the feedback that I receive. I hope that even though that this fanfic is over, that you’ll stick around. On my account I have more Haikyuu fanfics, and other anime fanfics that you would probably enjoy. Lots of Love, Nika Ravenscraft./


	11. BONUS

BONUS

After the interview, Bokuto does a book signing. He is extremely surprised by the fact that people of all ages are fans of Ghost Boy. He thought only teachers and children would like it... Upon gazing at the line, he sees preteens, middle aged people, some elderly people, and even some people his age waiting in line. 

One young adult... One man stands out to him. The man has shoulder length dark hair, and matching dark eyes. He is short and slender... With the fabric of his sky blue sweater bunching up at his wrists and waist. His pants don’t appear to be as ill fitting, but then again, he has them tucked into his brown boots. 

It isn’t until the man reaches the table, and slowly hands Bokuto his copy of Ghost Boy, that Bokuto realizes why the man caught his attention. The man is another children’s book author... Or was. He retired upon waking from a coma three year long coma. “Who should I make it out to?” Bokuto asks. 

“Akaashi,” the man responds, and before Bokuto can utter a sound, he adds, “You may not believe it, but it’s me... I’m Akaashi. This man died the same time I did... I managed to take control of his body.” Sensing Bokuto’s disbelief, he whispers, “Spider legs look like small spears.”

Few people know that Bokuto is afraid of spiders...

Even fewer know WHY Bokuto is afraid of spiders...

Biting his lip in order to prevent himself from crying, Bokuto hastily writes what he wishes to say. 

I believe you! I’m so happy that you’re still alive, Akaashi! We should go out for coffee after this... Or if you don’t like coffee, we could go get some tea...

I really want to take you on dates. 

I really want to talk to you...

I really want to hold you...

I love you. 

Picking up the book, and walking ever so slowly away, Akaashi whispers, “I love you too.”


End file.
